Naruto of the North Star
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: At the tender age of five years old, one Uzumaki Naruto was run out of Konohagakure thanks to a mob. Found and raised by an old traveler, Naruto was taught one of the deadliest taijutsu styles in shinobi history. Hokuto Shin Ken.


**Hello everybody! Here is my Naruto and Fist of the North Star fanfiction. Personally, I am not sure if you all will like this. Ok, as far as pairings go, it will be a single girl but I am not sure who. Anyways, Kenshiro and the Hokuto Shin Ken is born and created in the Naruto universe for this Fanfiction.**

 **Summary: At the tender age of five years old, one Uzumaki Naruto was run out of Konohagakure thanks to a mob. Found and raised by an old traveler, Naruto was taught one of the deadliest taijutsu styles in shinobi history. Hokuto Shin Ken.**

 **Naruto of the North Star**

 **Chapter 1- Cry of the Heart**

In the dead of the night, the pitter patter of feet could be heard running down an empty street. A young child is running down the street with the look of terror on his young face.

The child has dirt covered peach skin with equally dirty spiky blonde hair. His young blue eyes full of fear and terror. His thin and worn 3'9" frame is barely covered by the rags he is wearing.

He looks behind him and runs faster and behind him is a mob of around twenty people arms with knives, clubs, and various other objects ran after the boy. The child ran around a corner and came to one of the gates leading outside of Konohagakure.

Seeing no other option, Naruto ran out of Konohagakure and into the dense forest that surrounded it. 'Someone, Jiji-san, help.' He pleaded in his thoughts as he kept running.

Around an hour later, the child is still being chased: until he tripped over a root. He wasn't fast enough to pick himself up as he was lifted into the air roughly by his hair.

"Hehehe, we won't leave until we kill you: demon." The one holding him said as the child had tears in his eyes. Looking up, he saw the one holding him is a chunin and that he has a kunai in hand.

~X~

At the same time, in a nearby location, an elder man is walking alone in the forest. He stands at 6'1" and his hair and thick eyebrows are a solid grey. He is well built as his muscular chest is behind a black leather vest with shoulder armor. He has a matching pair of pants with a belt. His right forearm is covered by a silver bracer while his left is wrapped in bandages. What stands out from this man is seven scars on his chest.

Hearing some yelling, the man ran to the location to see what was going on. When he arrived, he spots a group of people with a chunin holding up a child with a kunai in his other hand. "We gather here today to dispose of the demon who has attacked our village all those years ago." The chunin said as the crowd started cheering.

He then placed the kunai at the child's neck and slowly dragged it as it drew blood. This was enough for the man as he walked to the chunin. "Let the boy go." He said as he stared down the chunin.

"You better leave old man, we are about to be saviors to Konohagakure." The chunin said as he stabbed the kunai into the child's chest. This was enough for the man as he grew angry. The chunin then threw the boy away as the older man glared at him.

"Haaaaaa!" The man said as his vest tore away revealing his muscular torso. "Atatatatatata!" The man yelled as he struck the chunin with seven hits to the chest in a cross shape. The chunin was sent backwards and landed on his back.

 **Hokuto Jūji Zan!**

"I-Is that all you got. I've felt mosquitos with more power." The chunin said as he stood up. "You are already dead." The man said as he pointed at the chunin. Just as he said that, the body of the chunin began to painfully morph.

"I-It hurts." The chunin said as his chest began to expand. In mere moments, his body exploded from within. This caused the other people to run away fear as the man ran to the boy. "He'll be ok if I act fast." The man said as he picked up the boy and ran to find a hospital.

~X~

A day later, a young pair of eyes opened as the child woke. 'H-Huh, where am I?' He thought to himself as he looked around the room. 'White walls, white floor, white ceilings, yup a hospital.' The child thought as he sat up in bed.

Hearing the door creek, the boy looked at the door as he saw the one who saved him enter. "I'm glad to see you are awake." The man said as he has a tray of food in hand. Naruto said nothing as he eyed the stranger.

"My name is Kenshiro, what's your name?" Kenshiro asked the young boy as he took a seat right by the bed. The child said nothing as he made some writing motions with his hand. Kenshiro handed the child a notepad and pencil as the child began to write.

'Uzumaki Naruto' the paper read. "Nice to meet you Naruto." Kenshiro said as he handed Naruto the food. 'Thank You' Naruto wrote as he took the food. "What did those people want to harm you?" Kenshiro asked as Naruto stopped eating. Naruto stopped eating as he just stared at his meal. 'I don't know' Naruto wrote as he began crying.

A few hours later, Naruto and Kenshiro walked out of the hospital. Naruto learned Kenshiro took him to a hospital in a town a few hours from Konohagakure. "Here Naruto." Kenshiro said as he crouched down to Naruto's level. Placing his hands on the side of Naruto's head, Kenshiro touched two points and then stood back up.

"I fixed your ability to speak. However, the cry of the heart depends on you." Kenshiro said as he patted Naruto's head. Said child's eyes widened. "Something tells me we will meet soon. Until then take care." Kenshiro said as he walked away.

"Well well, if it isn't the demon." Two voices said from behind Naruto. Then everything went black for the child.

~X~

When Naruto was able to see again, he saw that he was pinned to a tree by kunai in his hands and feet. Despite the pain, Naruto did not cry out. "Looks like it's awake." A person said as Naruto looked up.

There are two chunin and one jonin in front of Naruto. The jonin appears to be the leader of this small group. "I am not letting this chance go. You are the reason I'm a single man now." The jonin said as he pulled out a ring.

"Who's up for a round of darts?" The jonin said as he tied the ring to a kunai. He threw the kunai at Naruto and it impaled the child's chest. The chunin joined in as they threw a shuriken at Naruto.

When they were done, there are kunai lodged into his arms, legs and a few in his chest. "You really don't speak? I wanted your screams of pain!" The jonin yelled in frustration.

Naruto looked up and glared at them. "Either way, no one will save you." The jonin said as he tossed a kunai in the air and caught it. He was right, no one ever saved him. The only one who ever did was Kenshiro and now he's gone.

"K-K-KEN!" Naruto yelled as the shinobi were shocked! "Who ever this Ken is, he won't save you!" They jonin said as one of the chunin made some hand signs. The chunin stopped at the tiger seal as he breathed in.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no-** " The chunin was cut off by a man appearing in front of him. "Haaaa! Atatatatata! Ho wata!" The man cried as he repeatedly hit the chunin's throat.

 **Hokuto Rekka Gyakuryu Ken!**

The chunin rubbed his throat as he glared at Kenshiro. "It's gonna take more than that to ki-" The chunin said as he began choking. After a few moments, the chunin's head and part of his chest exploded.

"W-What!?" The jonin yelled as he and the other chunin were shocked. Thinking that he could take Kenshiro, the last chunin charged at Kenshiro. He was stopped as Kenshiro placed four of his fingers on the chunin's forehead.

"After I remove my fingers, you will die in three seconds. Think about the sins you've committed." Kenshiro said as he removed his fingers. "I-I don't want to die!" The chunin cried as his head began to morph.

 **Hokuto Gekitsui Shi!**

The chunin's head then exploded as the body fell to the floor. "I-I gotta get out of here!" The jonin yelled as he tried to run. The key word being tried as Kenshiro appeared in front of the jonin.

"Haaaaaa!' Kenshiro let out as his shirt and vest ripped off as his muscles flexed. "Atatatatatata! Atatatatatata! Ho wata!" Kenshiro yelled as as he hit the jonin with a fast flurry of punches.

 **Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!**

"H-Hehehe! That didn't even hurt." The jonin said arrogantly as he stood up. "You are already dead." Kenshiro said as he began walking to help Naruto. The jonin's body began to morph painfully.

As Kenshiro said, the jonin's body exploded from within as Kenshiro reached Naruto. "K-Ken." Naruto muttered weakly as he looked up to his savior. "It's alright Naruto, I will put you back together." Kenshiro said as he pulled the kunai and shuriken out.

He knew he couldn't leave Naruto alone, not like how he is treated in Hi no Kuni. 'I need to get him to a hospital.' Kenshiro thought as he carried Naruto and ran to the village.

 **Done! I hope you all like the first chapter of this new fanfiction! Sorry if you all find this chapter short. If you have a suggestion or a idea for Naruto's pairing: leave a review or PM me. This has been Demongod123 and I will see you all later.**


End file.
